


You're Not My Dad

by ResidentOfHell



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Diapers, Father-Son Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentOfHell/pseuds/ResidentOfHell
Summary: Harvey treats Mike like he's a kid. Mike doesn't enjoy being treated like a kid. Harvey makes Mike wear diapers to work after he has an accident. He informs Jessica and Rachel. It's super awkward between all of them. Trevor used to take care of Mike, but now that Mike isn't allowed to talk to him, some things are revealed. Mike is a scared bby child and Trevor is a good bro and Harvey is a disapproving daddy. That basically sums it up.





	1. Chapter 1

Mike walked into Harvey's office and saw him talking to Jessica. He stood there awkwardly as Harvey held up a finger to him, signaling him to wait.  
Mike ignored the conversation the other two in the room were having. He went over to the sofa in the office and sat on it.   
Jessica left the room shortly after Mike had sat down.   
"Have you finished with those files I gave you?"  
"Um no." Mike almost sounded disappointed in himself.   
"Then why are you here, Mike?" Harvey sounded slightly irate.   
"This is kind of stupid, but do you mind if I work in here the rest of the day?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Kind of. I mean I could always ask Rachel if I could sit in with her, but I think she might be a little tired of me."  
"Why?"  
"Uh I kind of spilled some coffee in her office. I think she's still upset about that."  
"Not Rachel." Harvey sighed, setting the pen he was using down. "Why don't you want to work at your own desk?"  
"Just let him sit with you, Harvey." Donna said over the com. She always seemed to be listening in.   
Mike glanced over at her.   
"He can stay if he tells me why he so desperately needs to." Harvey said in her direction.   
"The other guys are just -"  
"Seriously, Mike?" Harvey looked at the kid. "I'm not your dad. Can't you stick up for yourself?"  
"I know you're not my dad. Jesus, Harvey. Those guys are just a bunch of assholes and they never take me seriously."  
"Fine." Harvey caved. "But you better finish with all those files before tomorrow. I need them on my desk by 10 am." Harvey looked away from Mike and got back to working.   
Mike quickly left the room to retrieve the files.   
"You're such a sucker." Donna said through the com. 

-

Only an hour later and Harvey noticed that Mike was through three of the 10 files.   
It was noon now and Harvey stood up. He was leaving to get lunch.   
"Mike." He got the kid's attention.   
Mike's head snapped up.   
"Come get lunch." Harvey nodded his head towards the door. "I'm paying. Come on."  
Mike awkwardly stood up and walked towards Harvey.   
"So. Where are we going?" Mike asked as they got into the car.   
Ray turned around with a smile.  
"You pick." Harvey said.   
"How about pizza?" He looked to Harvey for approval.   
"Take us to Sal's." Harvey said to Ray.   
"Alright, boss." He pulled the car onto the road and they made their way to the pizza place. 

-

Harvey and Mike walked in and found a table.   
"What kind of pizza do you want?"  
Mike looked at the menu and began biting his nails.   
"Stop that." Harvey said to him.   
"Sorry." Mike mumbled, pulling his hand away from his mouth.   
"Can we just get cheese?"  
"Sure." A waiter came over and took their order.   
Their drinks were given to them and Mike slowly sipped his.   
"Are you alright?"   
Mike looked up at Harvey.   
"Yeah. Just thinking." Harvey wasn't used to the kid being this quiet.   
"Care to elaborate?"  
"The guys at work were just being super harsh today."  
"What did they do this time?"  
Mike looked confused that Harvey even wanted to talk about this.  
"Its stupid." Mike really didn't want to seem like an idiot for getting upset over such a small thing.  
"Just tell me." Harvey pushed.  
"Well. Two of the guys were making fun of me and saying I had daddy issues and they were all bothering me about going to your office to tattle."  
"They're just trying to get under your skin, Mike."  
"I know. They don't need to be that rude though. I mean come on. We're all adults and they're all treating me like a kid and like I can't do anything for this company." Mike ranted.  
"Well. You do act like a kid." Harvey made a point.   
"Sorry, dad." Mike said in a mocking tone.  
Harvey felt odd when the kid said that. He liked it. It was strange. He wanted Mike to call him that again.  
"Alright. Here's your food." The woman smiled and placed a pizza in from of them.  
"Thank you." Mike gave her a big smile.  
"You're welcome." She continued smiling and walked away.  
Mike dug in and instantly regretted it when he burned the inside of his mouth.  
"Ow." He looked upset.  
"If you didn't eat so fast that wouldn't have happened."  
"Sorry." Mike sounded guilty.  
He waited for the pizza to cool down then took a bite.  
"This pizza is delicious." Mike spoke with a mouth full of food.  
"Finish chewing before you speak, Mike."  
Mike swallowed his food then said, "It's really good."  
When they were finished eating Mike had pizza sauce all over his face. He looked like a six year old.  
"Wipe your face." Harvey said.  
Mike picked up a napkin and it seemed like he wiped everywhere on his face except where the sauce was.  
Harvey sighed and stood up. He grabbed a napkin and wiped Mike's face for him.  
"Gee. Thanks, dad." Mike stood up and put his suit jacket back on.  
Harvey put the money and a nice tip on the table.  
"Its not too long of a walk. Let's give Ray a break." Harvey said.  
They began walking and got to a cross walk.  
Mike walked out when the no crossing sign was on.  
Harvey grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
"What are you doing, kid?" He asked then pointed to the sign. Harvey didn't let go of the kids hand as they were waiting for the sign to change.  
"I think you can let go now." Mike looked embarrassed.  
Harvey let go and said, "Watch the signs more closely."  
They walked across the street and so on. When they got back to the office they resumed their work.  
Mike had gotten up and went to the bathroom more than 5 minutes ago.  
"Harvey we have a small problem." Donna said through the com.  
Harvey quickly got up and went to her desk.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Mike is in the bathroom. One of the new guys said he locked himself in there after wetting himself." She looked concerned.   
Harvey sighed. "He's literally a 2 year old sometimes."  
Harvey went back into his office and grabbed his extra suit. Harvey went to the bathroom and was shocked when he heard crying from one of the stalls. It instantly broke his heart.  
He looked under the door until he saw feet in one.  
He knocked on the door and said, "Come on out, Mike."  
"I can't. It's too embarrassing."  
He put the suit over the stall door and hung it on the top of the door.  
"Change and come back to my office."

-

After another five minutes, Mike came into the room with his clothes balled up.  
"What should I do with these?" Mike's eyes were red from crying and Harvey's suit was baggy on him.  
"Just go home, Mike." Harvey sighed.  
"I can't." He sighed and went back to the sofa. He set the dirty clothes on the floor and picked his pen up.  
Harvey knew there was no point in arguing with him.  
He got back to work and before Harvey knew it, it was seven o'clock.  
He looked over at Mike and noticed he was now laying down on the couch in a small ball. All the files were closed in front of him.  
Harvey didn't want to wake him up, but he didn't want the kid sleeping in the office with the uptight security they had in their building.  
He went over and stopped by him. When he got closer he noticed that Mike had a thumb firmly in his mouth.  
"Mike." Harvey said quietly. "Hey, kid. Come on. Wake up." Harvey patted Mike's shoulder. "Come on. It's time to go home."  
Mike slowly lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes.  
He noticed his thumb was wet and blushed.  
He looked like a confused toddler.  
"Do you need a ride?" Harvey asked. "You look too tired to ride a bike."  
Mike shrugged. "I'll be okay.  
"No. You're coming with me. Come on." He pulled Mike up from the sofa. Mike reached down and picked his dirty clothes up.  
"Let's go. Ray is waiting outside."  
Mike dragged his feet and yawned. 

-

When they got to Mike's apartment he was half asleep in the back of the car.  
Harvey nudged him and he looked confused when he opened his eyes.  
"Alright." He sighed as he got out of the car. "I'll see you later, Harvey. Bye Ray."  
Mike got out and Harvey gave a concerned look towards him.  
"I'll be back." He said to Ray.  
"Come on, kid."  
He lifted the kid up bridal style. Harvey was a little surprised when Mike didn't protest, but leaned closer to Harvey's chest.  
Harvey walked up the steps and when he got to the door he gently set Mike down. He grabbed the key from him and guided him to his bedroom.  
"You can leave, Harvey. I need to get ready for bed."  
Mike grabbed some clothes and something else from the dresser then hastily went into his bathroom.  
Mike came out just a minute later and was clearly wearing some sort of night time protection.  
"Is that a normal problem for you?" Harvey asked.  
Mike looked confused.  
"Your incontinence issue."  
Mike blushed. "Uh. Kind of. It just happens." He said awkwardly as he moves to sit in his bed.  
"Harvey. You should really go." Mike yawned again.


	2. Care and Comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos. That's what this chapter is.  
> Harvey basically takes care of Mike when he needs him. Harvey's actually a big softie, but he would never admit to it.

Harvey stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.  
"Trevor used to help me with stuff like this. I just have bad dreams sometimes and he used to sit with me and we'd talk until I fell asleep."  
"And I made you stop seeing the one person who could help?"  
"Other people help. Trevor was just the best at it." Mike yawned again.  
"Alright, kid. Get some sleep." Harvey sighed.  
"Hey, Harvey?"  
Harvey turned back and looked at the kid.  
"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Mike mumbled.  
Harvey just huffed the way he did when something was funny, but he didn't laugh about it.  
"Sure. Let me just call Ray to tell him I won't be back for a minute."  
Mike didn't say anything. He just watched Harvey leave and come back just moments later.  
Harvey sat on the bed next to Mike and leaned his back on the wall.  
Mike made himself more comfortable and said, "Are you gonna tell anyone about this?"  
"No, Mike. Why would I do that?"  
Mike looked up at him. "I don't know." Mike mumbled. "You're kind of scary and intimidating and I just feel like it's something you would hold against me."  
"I might be scary, but I'm not an asshole, Mike."  
"I know." Mike pulled his blanket tighter around himself as he gave Harvey a tired look.  
Harvey wasn't sure why he did it, but he reached down and gently ran his fingers through Mike's hair.  
Mike was asleep within the next few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 the kudos, hits, and all that other jazz, frens.


	3. Back to work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets bullied some more at work, but decides not to bother Harvey this time.  
> Harvey is also a big softie.
> 
> Also still deciding if Donna or Jesica should be mommy ;)  
> I think Donna would be more of a cool aunt that lets you get away with anything.  
> Jessica would make a good mom cause she's demanding when she needs to be. 
> 
> Also. Apologies again for being so OOC!!

Harvey left Mike's apartment late and came back the next morning to give him a ride to work.  
Mike quickly got into the car and avoided eye contact with both Harvey and Ray.  
The entire ride to work was awkward. There was absolutely no talking between anybody.  
As soon as they got to the office, Mike shot like a bullet out of the car. He was already in the building before Harvey got a chance to get out of the car. 

-

Mike went into work like usual. He went to his desk and worked on whatever he needed to. At some point Louis dropped by and piled more work on him.  
Mike sighed as he saw some of his co-workers start surrounding his desk.  
"Heard about your little piss problem."  
Mike felt uncomfortable.  
"Shut up, Gregory." Mike mumbled as he continued making notes and highlighting things.  
"Why? You gonna go cry to daddy if I don't?"  
Mike clenched his teeth and ignored what the other guy was saying. They all laughed and Mike just felt embarrassed.  
Mike stood up and pushed past them to get to the break room. He hastily poured himself a cup of coffee and returned to his desk.  
He groaned when he noticed everyone still at his desk.  
He pushed past them again and returned to working.  
"Aw look the little baby came back." They taunted.  
He was growing more and more irritated.  
At that moment Mike thanked whatever God there was above him when everyone scurried away and he saw Jessica approaching his desk.  
She grabbed two files off the unfinished pile and looked through them.  
"I'm not done with those yet. Louis piled so much crap on my desk." Mike sighed.  
Jessica picked two more up and went to Gregory's desk. She placed all four files in front of him and said, "Have these finished by the end of today or you'll do four times as much tomorrow." She began walking away, but turned back to Gregory. "And act your damn age."  
Several of the guys snickered and he flushed. He opened one of the files and got to work.  
Mike got back to work. He still felt embarrassed about earlier, but it felt good to have somebody on his side. 

-

Jessica walked into Harvey's office and sat down in front of him.  
"You really need to teach that kid how to stand up for himself." She said to Harvey.  
"I'm not his father, Jesica."  
"Well maybe you should act like one, cause clearly he needs somebody's help."  
"Why? So he can get more shit from his co-workers?" Harvey sounded bitter. He clearly didn't want the kid to be pushed around by everyone or anyone, but he couldn't really help him at any time of day.  
"Take him to lunch. Talk to him." Jessica suggested.  
"Listen to Jesica." Donna said through the com.  
Jesica looked to the door with a smile.  
"Go have some father son bonding time." Jessica smiled and stood up. She left the room without another word.  
He sighed and stood up. As he was walking out of his office he stopped by Donna's desk.  
"Would you like to come with us on our father son bonding trip?"  
Donna laughed lightly. "No, but thank you for the offer."

-

Harvey walked to Mike's desk. He looked very focused and Harvey really hated breaking his concentration.  
Mike looked up when he saw someone hovering at his desk. "Oh I finished this stack. I can take the rest to your office when I'm finished with the rest."  
"Not here for that, but that's good." Harvey noticed that it was more than half of his work.  
"Why are you here?" Mike continued looking at him.  
"Come grab lunch with me. I need to talk to you."  
Mike stood up and received several glares pointed towards him.  
He looked down. "I'm not really hungry, Harvey."  
"Well you don't have to eat. I still need to talk to you though."  
Mike mumbled something indistinguishable.  
"Just come on." Harvey began walking to the bullpen exit/ entrance.  
"I really don't want to go, Harvey." Mike sighed. "I have a lot of work to do."  
Harvey just continued down the hall. "Hurry. Ray is waiting for us."  
Mike sighed again as he rode the elevator to the first floor with Harvey.  
"You know how much shit I'm gonna get just for going to lunch with you, right?"  
"You'll be fine."  
"Oh yeah sure. Cause you're Harvey Specter and you just know everything, right."  
"Cool it, kid."  
"No. I'm not gonna cool it, Harvey. You don't even know how hard those guys are on me."  
Harvey sighed and turned towards Mike.  
"How have you even made it this far in life?" Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Mike looked down. "I don't know."  
Harvey realized how harsh that probably sounded.  
"I didn't mean it like that." He looked at Mike. "Who the hell helped you out of situations? How did you not get beaten up?"  
"I always had Trevor I guess." Mike shrugged.  
"Does everything in your life just come back to Trevor?"  
"Why does it matter? It's not like he's around anymore." Mike said and got into the car.  
"Take us somewhere with burgers." Harvey said to Ray when he got in. 

-

Ray took them to the nearest burger place and dropped them off. "See you soon, boss."  
Harvey waved when he got out of the car.  
Ray drove off and Mike slowly walked to the building.  
Harvey followed and got them a table, pulling a few strings cause the place was pretty packed and only took reservations.  
"Right this way, sir." The waitress took them to their table and handed them both menus.  
Mike didn't open his.  
"Come on, kid. I know you're hungry."  
Mike began kicking his legs. He accidently kicked Harvey's shin and immediately stopped.  
"Sorry." He said and quickly picked up his menu so he could hide behind it.  
"Its fine. Just don't do it again." Harvey decided on something and looked to Mike.  
"I don't know what to get." Mike was squirming in his chair. "Just pick something for me."  
He set his menu down.  
"Mike. Do you need to pee?"  
Mike shook his head yes.  
"Then go ahead." Harvey gave the kid a weird look.  
Mike got up and looked around. "I don't know where it is." He was doing some sort of potty dance that children do.  
"Come on." Harvey got up and walked to the bathroom. He walked in with the kid and waited for him.  
"Did you make it?" Harvey said with a smirk.  
"Shut up." Mike said as he washed his hands.  
Harvey seemed to have struck a chord in Mike. He quickly dried his hands and walked back out the door. Harvey guided them back to their table and said, "What do you want on your sandwich?"  
"Doesn't matter." Mike was just being difficult now.  
When the waitress came back she said, "What would you like?" She looked towards Mike first. Mike looked over at Harvey.  
"Tell her what you want to drink." Harvey said.  
"Uh. Water please."  
"And to eat?" She politely asked.  
"Michael." Harvey said to Mike after he didn't respond. Mike quickly looked down and picked a pasta item instead of a burger. He just pointed at it, showing the waitress that was what he wanted.  
"Okay." She smiled. "And for you, sir?"  
He ordered a water and then told her the specific burger and had a lot of extra things added.  
Mike looked down at the table.  
"Why didn't you get a burger?"  
"I was nervous." Mike crossed his arms and laid his face in them.  
"You were nervous?"  
Mike didn't lift his head back up until the waitress came back with their waters.  
She left again and Mike looked at Harvey.  
"You wouldn't pick for me and I didn't know what to get so I just pointed at something."  
Harvey sighed. "I shouldn't have to pick for you. You're a grown man, Mike."  
Mike looked down. "You know you don't always have to be so mean."  
"I'm not being mean. It's the truth. You need to act your age."  
Mike looked like he was gonna cry. Harvey could see that he was biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself.  
The waitress came back again and had two plates of food. "For you." She set Mike's down in front of him and said, "And for you, sir." As she set Harvey's food down.  
When she walked away Mike looked up at Harvey.  
"I'm not hungry." His lip wobbled. Mike began crying silent tears and refused to touch his food.  
"This is such a shitty day." He rubbed at his eyes. "Why did you make me come here?" He was so upset. "I'm just gonna get shit for it when we go back to work and everything is just going to get shittier."  
"Mike. Tone the language down." Harvey sounded like a father.  
Mike didn't like that. He looked down at his food with a disgusted face.  
"Take two bites of that and I'll give you a bite of my burger." Harvey said to Mike.  
"Really?" Mike looked up and wiped his eyes again.  
"You have to eat two full bites." He said again as he took a bite of his burger.  
Mike lifted his fork up and took a bite.  
He didn't look as disgusted.  
He took a second bite. "It's okay." He said to Harvey.  
"Good. Do you still want a bite of my burger?"  
"Kind of, but you don't have to share."  
Harvey stood up and walked to Mike's side of the table. He motioned for him to scoot over. Mike did as he was told and moved over.  
Harvey pulled his plate over and sat it in front of Mike.  
"You have to let me try your pasta." Harvey said with a small smile.  
"Okay." Mike pushed the plate towards the older man. "It's really good." He said about the pasta then picked up the burger. He took a bite and Harvey looked at him expectantly.  
"You like it?" Harvey asked him.  
"Mmhm." Mike set it back down and let Harvey have his food back. "I like my pasta better though."  
Harvey laughed and they continued eating in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely surprised that this got so many kudos and hits. Thanks for your support :*


	4. Hard work and lunch with Jessica

When the pair got back to the office, Donna was waiting for them. She handed Harvey three files and said, “Those are from Jessica.” She said nothing else and so the two retreated back to Harvey's office.  
Harvey handed a folder to Mike and let him look it over.  
“Hey, Harv.” Louis said as he let himself into Harvey's office. “I need your errand boy.”  
Harvey scoffed.   
“Hey! I'm not his errand boy!” Mike looked extremely offended.  
“Why exactly do you need him?” Harvey looked irritated.  
“I need his weird brain and all the other idiots in that bullpen have no clue what they're doing.”  
“Well. You can’t have him. He works for me.”  
Mike looked happy at that.  
Harvey looked down at his paperwork and wrote a few things.   
“You are an ass. Let me have him for two days.”  
Harvey looked to Mike.   
Mike looked sick. “No. No. No.” He shook his head. “I'm not gonna work for him!”  
“It's just two days, Mike.”  
“Is this some kind of cruel punishment. What the hell did I do to you?”  
Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just need five minutes alone.”  
Mike looked mad, but also sad. He closed the file he was working on and left the room without another word.  
Donna looked up as he was leaving.  
She called after him, but he was already down the hall. She looked back at Harvey and glared at him through the glass walls.

\- 

Mike came into work the next day, looking tired.   
“What the hell happened to you?” Rachel asked when she saw him in the break room.   
“Nothing. Just had a lot of work to do last night.” He yawned and went to his cubicle.  
Rachel went to find Donna. When she reached her desk she asked, “What the hell did Harvey have Mike doing last night?”  
“Harvey didn't have Mike last night. Louis did.”  
“What! Why?”  
“Said he had an important case that only Mike could help him with. Harvey was quick to give him up.”  
Rachel walked past Donna and went to Harvey. “You're such an ass. How could you just pawn off Mike?” Rachel looked furious.   
“I didn't pawn him off, Rachel.” He sighed. “Louis needed him so I let him have him.”  
“And since when are you so open about helping Louis?”  
Harvey looked at her. “I owed him one.”  
“When you owe someone something, you usually handle it yourself, not make someone else do it for you.” Rachel bit back. She left the room before Harvey had a chance to say anything else.

\- 

Around 5, Harvey left his office and went to Mike's desk.  
“I can't help you ‘til Friday.” Mike said without looking up. “It’s still Wednesday.”  
“Come on. I need you for just a few minutes.”  
“I'm busy.” He went back to looking over a folder.  
“Mike. This isn't a joke. Come with me now.” Harvey used a more serious tone.  
Mike looked up with a pale face. “Um. Yeah. Alright. I'm coming.” He closed his files and stood up.  
Harvey walked to his office and Mike quietly trailed behind him.  
Harvey sat on the sofa and waited for Mike to join him before he spoke.  
“How much sleep did you get last night?” Harvey asked.  
“As much as I could.” Mike mumbled.  
“How much, Mike?”  
Mike squirmed and didn't make eye contact.  
“Mike.” Harvey raised his voice just a notch.  
“An hour.” He said quietly.  
“Dammit. Where is Louis?”  
“He's in his office.” Donna said over the com.  
“Stay here.” Harvey pointed at Mike. Harvey looked at Donna as he was leaving. “Don't let him leave.”  
“You know he's gonna try anyway.”  
Harvey sighed as he walked down the hall to Louis’ office. He walked right in and looked at him.   
“What the hell have you been doing to my kid?” The words came out of Harvey's mouth with so much anger.  
Louis laughed. “Cute. Your kid?”  
“Don't be so smug. He's not working with you anymore.” Harvey half shouted. “Get one of those idiots in the damn bullpen to help you.” Harvey left with anger radiating off him.  
He walked down the hall and back to his office.  
He was surprised when he saw Mike still in there.   
Mike was leaned back on the cushions, falling asleep.  
“Don't sleep in here. Go home, Mike.”  
“Too tired.” He yawned.  
Harvey sighed.   
“Come on.” He held his hand out. “Donna please call Ray.” Harvey pulled Mike to his feet. “Come on. I'm taking you home.”  
Mike yawned and stumbled over his own feet.  
“Come on. Make it to the car then you can sleep.” Harvey said. They passed Donna and said goodbye.  
They got into the elevator and Mike was completely slumped against Harvey, he was fighting to stay awake. Mike curled himself closer to Harvey like a child and put his face in the crook of Harvey's neck.  
Harvey wrapped an arm protectively around the boy.  
Someone else joined them in the elevator and gave them a weird look.  
Harvey ignored them.  
Harvey guided Mike out of the building and to the car.  
Ray opened the door and Mike climbed in, Harvey followed. Mike put his seat belt on then laid himself down so that his head was on Harvey's lap.  
Harvey put his own seat belt on and began running his fingers through Mike's hair.  
Mike was asleep within minutes.   
“Ray. Just drop us off at my place.”  
“Okay, boss.” Ray took a turn and they made their way to Harvey's apartment. “You really care about this kid, don't you?” Ray looked at Harvey through the rearview window.  
Harvey smiled. It was a genuine smile.

\- 

Harvey carried Mike into the apartment. Instead of carrying him bridal style, he held him like a child. It was easier this way, Harvey could unlock his apartment by doing so. Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey's shoulder and buried his face into his neck.  
Mike didn't wake up until he was being placed onto the sofa. He tightened his grip around Harvey's shoulders and whined.  
Harvey laughed and untangled Mike's arms from around his neck.  
Mike groaned and sat up. He opened his eyes and said, “Why did you take me here?”  
“To sleep. Now lay back down.” Harvey pushed Mike back down.  
Mike grabbed his hand. “I can't sleep here, Harvey.” Mike stood up. “I'll ruin this sofa.”  
Harvey had completely forgotten.  
“Go hop in the shower. I'll get Ray to pick up some stuff.”  
“No. You can't let Ray know.”  
“He already knows, Mike.”  
“How did he find out?” Mike looked at the ground.  
“I told him.”  
“You told him?” Mike shouted as he looked back at Harvey. “Why would you do that?”  
“He was gonna find out sooner or later.”  
“How?” Mike shouted again. “No one was planning on telling him, Harvey!”  
“Well I did. He deserves to know things.”  
“He can know things just not those things.” Mike rubbed his face in frustration.  
“Go take a shower, Mike.” Harvey said to end the conversation.   
Mike gave him one last angry look then stormed to the bathroom. Harvey heard the door shut then he called Ray.

-

Ray was there with the items before Mike even stepped out of the shower.  
Harvey thanked him and told him goodnight.  
He went back to his room and found Mike standing just outside the door of the bathroom.  
“Uh. I don't have any clothes to wear.” Mike stated awkwardly.  
Harvey handed the night protection to Mike.  
“Put one of those on.”  
Mike stood there holding the bag. “Uh. Can I borrow some clothes?”  
“Put that on first. I need to know you're not gonna ruin my clothes.” Harvey watched him.  
Mike walked into the bathroom and came out, hiding his crotch behind his work pants.  
Harvey looked around in his dresser and found a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring so they'd fit Mike. “Here.” He tossed the sweatpants to him. “Need a shirt?”   
“Yes.”  
Harvey got a random shirt from his dresser and tossed it to Mike.  
“Thanks.” Mike took the items and went back to the bathroom. He came back out just minutes later and said, “Can we have some dinner before I fall asleep?”  
“Yeah. I'm not just gonna starve you.” He smiled and went to the kitchen. “What do you want?”  
“What do you have?”  
“I'll make some steak.” Harvey said as he was looking through the freezer.  
“Okay.”  
“Is that good with you?” Harvey asked Mike, who was staring out the window.  
“Yeah. Sounds good.” Mike stood up and looked outside.  
Harvey smiled at him for a second. “Ever been up this high?”  
Mike looked over to him. “Been to the top of the Empire State Building. They make the tour too fast though. You don't really get to appreciate the city to its fullest extent.” Mike looked out the window again. “I also went in the middle of the day. I've only ever seen the city lit up like this from the ground.”  
Harvey didn't say anything else. He went to the stove and began cooking their meal.

\- 

They sat down together and ate their meals.  
“Why do you care about me so much?” Mike asked as he attempted to cut up his steak.  
“I care cause you're a good kid.” Harvey said then took a bite of his food. “Having some trouble?” Harvey asked with a small laugh.  
Mike looked up at him. “You made it tough. It's hard to cut it.”  
Harvey gave Mike a small smirk and took the knife from his hand, scooting the plate closer to himself.  
Harvey cut his food for him and pushed the plate back.  
“Thanks.” Mike mumbled.  
“So tell me about Trevor.” Harvey said.   
Mike looked at Harvey. “What about him?”  
“You said he used to help you with these things.”  
Mike blushed. “Uh. Yeah. He's always been there for me. Even when we got older and I should've outgrown this.” He looked down at his food.  
“Mike. I'm sorry, but he isn't a good guy.”  
Mike looked up again. “You don't even know him!”  
Harvey sighed. “Tell me about him then. Why do you look up to him like he put the damn stars in the sky?”  
Mike clenched his teeth. “I do not look up to him.”   
“Then why are you so pissed at me for making him leave?” Harvey raised his voice.  
“He took care of me, Harvey. He was the one that was there when I was too afraid to tell my grammy things. I grew up with him. He's my only friend and you took that away from me.” Mike stood up and left his plate.   
“Mike. Get your ass back over here!”  
Mike stopped where he was, but didn't make a move to come back to sit.  
Harvey realized he went too far when he saw Mike's shoulders shaking.  
“Mike. I'm sorry.” Harvey stood up and went over to Mike. “Please come back and finish your food.”  
Mike covered his face and went back to his chair.  
Harvey finished eating and noticed Mike was now just poking at his dinner instead of eating it.  
“Didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with your food?” Harvey spoke.  
Mike put his fork down. He looked at Harvey and said, “Can I go to sleep now?” His eyes were red from crying.  
“Yeah. Go sleep in my bed. I'll take the sofa.” Harvey said as he walked to the trash to empty the plates. He took them to the sink and walked back over to Mike.   
“I'm not taking your bed, Harvey.”  
Mike got up and walked over to the sofa and laid down.  
“Mike. I'm serious. You need sleep more than I do right now.”  
“I don't need a bed to get sleep.”  
“Come on.” Harvey said as he walked in front of the sofa. He held a hand out for Mike.  
“I'm sleeping.” Mike closed his eyes. He let out a small yelp when Harvey lifted him up.  
“Put me down, Harv.” Mike slapped at Harvey's back.  
Harvey didn't put him down until he was at his bed.  
“Get some sleep, Mike.” Harvey patted Mike's head. He gently pushed his shoulder so he was laying down and said, “Goodnight, Mike.”   
“Harvey. The bed is big enough for the both of us.”  
Harvey said, “It's okay, Mike. I'm gonna sleep in the sofa.”  
“Harvey.” Mike sounded serious.  
Harvey caved. He got under the covers next to Mike and looked at him. “Happy?”  
“Yeah, actually.”  
Mike was laying down, facing Harvey. He was blinking sleepily at Harvey.  
“Go to sleep, Michael.”  
Mike pulled the blanket closer to himself and said, “Goodnight, Harvey.” Mike closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.   
Harvey watched him breathe for a few minutes before he closed his eyes to sleep.

\- 

Harvey woke up to his alarm clock blaring at him.  
He reached over and hit the snooze.  
He noticed a small weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Mike laying on top of him with his thumb in his mouth. Harvey just laid there for a few more minutes. He peeled himself away from Mike and went to get ready for work.

\- 

When Harvey came back, Mike was awake. He was still laying down, but he was awake. Harvey was surprised that he didn't remove the thumb from his mouth when Harvey entered the room.  
He looked so tired.  
Harvey came over and sat beside Mike.  
“Why don't you stay here the rest of the day. I'll tell Louis you're sick and that you needed a break.”  
Mike didn't say anything. He sat up with his thumb still firmly in his mouth.   
He scooted closer to Harvey and leaned his head on his shoulder.  
“What's going on in that big brain of yours?”  
Mike removed his thumb and said, “Nothing.”  
“Mike you're sucking your thumb and acting like that's normal.” Harvey said to the kid.  
Mike got up from the bed.  
He went into the bathroom and came out in his suit from the day before.  
“You don't need to go to work today.” Harvey said.  
“Yes I do.” Mike said. “I can't get any further behind on the work for Louis. He'll be pissed and no one wants to deal with a pissed Louis.” Mike walked towards the door.. “Come on, Harvey. We should Get going. We'll be late for work.”  
Harvey sighed as he grabbed his things.

\- 

“Harvey. I need to talk to you.” Donna said as they walked into the office. Mike looked at the two of them then stormed away.  
Mike rushed down the hallway, but was stopped by Jessica. “Slow down, Mike.” She grabbed his arm.  
He stopped and looked at her. “Sorry. I'm just running a little late and I'm behind on something for Louis and he keeps piling shit on my desk.”  
“Calm down, Mike.”  
“I'm sorry.” He took a deep breath.   
“Come sit with me.” She turned back towards her office.  
“I really can't.” He thumbed towards his cubicle. “Louis will kill me.”  
“He can't kill you while he's working under me.” Jessica used her very matter of fact tone.  
Mike sighed. He walked past Jessica and went into her office, awaiting a lecture.  
“Go ahead. Tell me everything I've been waiting to here.” Mike looked out the window. “Tell me how I'm a terrible lawyer and how I'll never be good enough and tell me how nothing in my life will work out.” He looked at her. “Tell me everything I've already been hearing from everyone else.” He stopped speaking when she had a grin on her face.  
“What's so funny to you?” Mike asked.  
“Nothing. I was actually going to invite you to lunch. I was planning on inviting Harvey too.” Jessica sat down, or more so lounged on her sofa.  
“What's the special occasion?” He turned so he was fully facing her.  
“I feel like I never leave this office and it would be nice to get out and have lunch with some good company.”  
“Why didn't you ask Donna? Or Rachel?”  
“I told them I'd have lunch with both of them on Friday.” She smiled.  
“Okay. If I finish my work-”  
“That wasn't a question, Mike. You are going and Louis can be pissed all he wants, but you will still be there.”  
Mike clenched his jaw. “Okay. Yes, ma’am.”  
He turned to leave. “And Mike.”  
He got to the door then turned back to look at her.  
“Have a good day.” Jessica smiled.   
Mike looked surprised. “Oh. Uh. Yeah. You too. Have a good day, Jessica.” He waved then went to his desk.  
“Where have you been?” Louis snipped. “I have been waiting for you.”  
“What do you want?” Mike ran a hand through his hair as he passed Louis to get to his desk.   
“I need these finished.” He placed three files on Mike's desk.  
Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
Louis walked away and said, “By tomorrow.” over his shoulder.  
Mike stood up and went to the break room. He went to the coffee pot and poured himself some coffee.  
He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
He turned and saw Rachel with a grin on her face.  
“Now isn't really a good time, Rach.” He rubbed his face and turned around to finish making his coffee.  
“Who stuck a pole up your ass?” She had a smirk lining her lips.  
“I should have never taken this job.”  
Rachel looked shocked. “That bad working with Louis?”  
“What do you think?” Mike looked at her.  
“Oh I've never had to work with him and I don't plan on doing it soon.” Rachel did that same smirk again.  
“Don't look so smug.” He said. “One day your time will come. You'll be a lawyer some day.”  
“Well I hope to be one that doesn’t work for Louis.”  
“One can only dream, Rachel.” He looked down at his watch. “I have to get back to work by the way.”  
“Good luck.” She patted his back as he walked past her. He raised his cup in a cheers sort of motion.   
“See ya, Rach.”  
“Bye, Mike.”

\- 

When it got to lunch time, Mike was hungry, but he decided not to go to Jessica. He sat and continued working. He had his headphones on and felt focused. That was until he felt someone smack his head with what felt like a roll of paper.  
He took his earbuds out and looked up.  
It was Harvey. “Come on. Why aren't you ready?”  
“I'm not going.” He continued writing.  
“This isn't up for discussion. Get your ass up.”  
Mike looked up. “Leave me alone. Please. I need to work.” He put his ear buds back in.   
Harvey left and Mike felt a little sad, he would never admit to it, but he is. Before Mike had a chance to get back at his work, Jessica was walking up to his desk.  
Mike sighed.  
“Come on. We're late for our reservation.” Jessica said. “Get outside in 5 minutes or you'll be working twice as hard for me.”  
Mike got up and stretched as Jessica walked away.  
He picked up his jacket and began walking towards the exit of the bullpen.   
“Wow. Mommy and daddy coming taking you to lunch? How cute.” Mike pushed past his co-workers and left the office.  
He caught up to Jessica as she was entering the elevator. “Glad you're joining us.” Jessica smirked.  
Mike crossed his arms as they rode the elevator down.  
They went to Harvey's car. Ray was waiting outside. He opened the front door for Jessica and the back for Mike. “Thank you.” Jessica smiled as she got into the car.  
“Thanks.” Mike muttered and got into the car.  
Harvey had a smirk on his face.  
“Will you two stop looking at me like that? With that stupid smirk on your faces.”  
Harvey just continued making the face.  
Mike huffed and looked out the window.

\- 

They arrived at what had to of been the most expensive place in New York.  
Mike looked at the building and said, “I can't eat here. This is too much, Jessica.”  
“Oh this isn't on me.” She stepped out of the car. “Harvey's paying for this one.”  
Harvey just smiled and said, “Yeah. On me.”  
They went inside and Mike was taken aback.   
They were walked to their table and Mike sat on the inside of the booth. Harvey sat beside Mike and Jessica sat across from them.  
“The stuff on the menu is too expensive. I can't eat here.” Mike looked from Jessica to Harvey.  
“Is he like this every day?” Jessica asked Harvey, teasing Mike.  
“No. He's a good kid.” Harvey sided with Mike. “What would you like to eat, Mike.”  
Mike was scanning through the menu.  
“What do you usually get?” Mike asked Harvey.  
“A burger or something similar.” He shrugged.  
“Have you tried the spaghetti?” Mike asked as he looked at the menu.  
“It's very good. I've gotten it several times. “I promise you'll enjoy it.”  
Mike took her word for it, closing his menu.  
Jessica was looking at the salads and eventually chose one. Harvey was looking at the burgers and chose one. They closed their menus simultaneously.  
A waiter came to their table and said, “Have we decided on drinks?”  
“Yes.” Jessica smiled to him. “I'll take some sparkling water.”  
“And for you, Sir?” He asked Harvey.  
“Water.”  
“And for you?” He looked to Mike.  
“Uh. Do you have apple juice?” Mike asked.  
“Yes, sir. Is that what you would like?”   
“Yes, please.”  
The waiter said, “Another waiter is coming to take your food orders and I will be back with your drinks.”  
“Thank you.” Harvey and Jessica said in unison.  
Mike just shook his head awkwardly.   
“Apple juice?” Harvey looked at Mike.  
“What? It tastes good.” Mike shrugged.

The other waiter came to the table and took their orders. He picked up the menus and left.

The first waiter came back with their drinks and smiled as he left.  
“This isn't gonna pose as a problem for your bladder, will it?” Harvey asked.  
“Shut up.” Mike grumbled.  
“Oh yes. That's one of the reasons I wanted you both here.” Jessica said in a nonchalant tone.   
“What? Why?” Mike looked like he was going to be sick. His face was flushed and he didn't even want to know what Jessica was going to say now.  
“I heard that something happened with you in the bathroom about a week ago.”   
“I really don't need you to talk to me about this.” Mike covered his face. “It's just something that happens.” He moved his hands and looked at Jessica. “There. I said it. Now can we stop talking about this bullshit?” Mike's voice raised just the slightest, but that was enough to get a few heads turned in his direction.  
He looked down at his lap and took a deep breath.  
“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Jessica reached her hand across the table, holding it palm up.  
Mike hesitantly put his hand into hers.  
“Things happen. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” She gently squeezed his hand and continued to hold it.  
“I'm okay.” He looked down. “I'm just a little stressed.”  
Jessica smiled. “That's okay. Just don't lash out on the people who are on your side.”  
Mike felt a gentle pat on his back. He looked at Harvey. Harvey was smiling and his blue eyes were sparkling.   
Mike felt a little too open in that moment. He withdrew his hand and shrugged off Harvey. He gave an awkward laugh and said, “Okay. Thanks mom and dad.”  
Jessica laughed and Harvey just squeezed Mike's shoulder, letting him know that they both were okay with this.  
The waiter came with their food and a smile on his face. “Salad for you.” He placed Jessica's plate in front of her. “Spaghetti for you.” He placed Mike's plate down. He gave the last plate to Harvey and said, “And for you, Sir.”  
“Thank you.” Mike said.  
“Not a problem.” The waiter smiled. “Can I get you three anything else?”  
They all looked at each other. “No, thank you.” Jessica said.

\- 

Halfway through their meal, Harvey got a call and said he'd be right back.  
“How's your food?” Jessica asked Mike.  
Mike finished swallowing and said, “It's really good.” He smiled to her. “How is your salad?”  
“Delicious. This is the only place I've been that can make a salad seem like a five course meal.”  
“That good?”   
“Yes. Always.”  
Harvey rejoined them and said, “Having fun without me?” He had a big grin lining his lips. He was about to take his seat.  
“Mike makes much better company than you, Harvey. I can't lie on that one.”  
Mike smiled. “Before you sit, can I get past you?”   
Harvey moved out of the way. Mike looked around for a moment then went to the left of their table.  
“Mike.” Harvey said. “Bathroom is this way.” He thumbed towards the other direction.  
Mike blushed and walked past Harvey.  
He seemed to still be confused.  
Harvey sighed and looked at Jessica.  
“We'll be back. I have to help our son.” Harvey said jokingly.  
He walked away from the table and grabbed Mike around the shoulders.  
They went to the bathroom and Mike was quick to unzip his pants while rushing towards a urinal. Mike turned back around and went to the sinks when he was done.  
“Harvey. I need to get back to work.” Mike got a stressed look on his face.  
“You need to stop worrying about things.”   
“I have to be the one that worries. Everyone is acting like it's not a big deal, but I need to get things done!” Mike shouted.  
“How about you try not getting angry at me!” Harvey shouted back.   
“I wouldn't be getting angry if you would just listen to me!” Mike shoved Harvey.  
“Stop acting like a damn child right now!”  
Mike clenched his jaw then stormed out of the bathroom.  
Harvey made his way back to their table.  
Mike was passing it, heading for the door.  
Jessica watched him. Harvey held up a finger to her and ran after Mike.  
“Mike!”  
Mike was outside. He was leaning against the building, looking upset.  
“Mike.” Harvey tried to make himself calm.  
“What?” Mike asked quietly, sounding miserable.  
“Why don't you go wait in the car with Ray? Me and Jessica will join you soon.”  
“I'm gonna walk back to the office.” Mike said.  
“Mike. Please go to the car.”  
“You're not my dad.” Mike said and walked away.  
Harvey sighed as he returned to the building, going back to the table that Jessica was waiting at.


	5. Breakdowns and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. Just read.

“Has anyone seen Mike?” Harvey and Jessica had both gotten back to the office.  
“He said he had to do something.” Donna said. “Seemed important.”

\- 

Mike came to work on Monday looking tired.  
Harvey knew what happened. Mike's grammy had died. Harvey piled work on his desk and let him charge through it.  
It took two days for Mike to break. He hadn't come into work and his grammy’s funeral was the day before.  
Harvey went to his place at night.  
Mike opened the door, looking miserable.  
Harvey walked past Mike and picked up a joint on the table. He lit it up and stood there with Mike for a few seconds.

-

Mike told Harvey about his grammy and how he had bought her an apartment as an apology for being a bad grandson.

-

They got high together and decided to sneak into the office to try and break a case.

\- 

When they got back to Mike's after sneaking into the office, Mike seemed tired and possibly like he might have a breakdown.  
“I miss her.” He said quietly. Their high seemed to be wearing off as it neared 5 am.  
Mike didn't bother changing. He went to his bed and curled up in a ball.  
Harvey didn't know what to do or say.  
He walked over and sat beside Mike.  
“I wish I could've seen her one last time.”  
Harvey rubbed Mike's back.  
“I know how hard it is losing someone that close to you.” Harvey took his suit jacket off and curled himself around Mike. It was in no way intimate. It was more so a protective hold than anything else.  
Mike held Harvey's arm close to himself.  
“You should get changed.” Harvey said quietly.  
“I don't feel like it and sheets can be washed.”  
“Yes, but explaining to my dry cleaners why my suit smells like urine would be a little difficult.”  
“Then don't stay in my bed.” Mike mumbled, clearly not meaning it.  
“Alright. I'll take the sofa.” Harvey moved.  
Mike tightened his grip.  
“I'll change.” Mike sat up.  
Harvey got up and pulled Mike to his feet.  
Mike grabbed his things and went into the bathroom.  
Harvey took his suit off.  
He was now only in his boxers.  
He laid back down in Mike's bed.  
Mike came back out and saw Harvey's bare chest. “Please tell me you still have some clothes on.”  
Harvey laughed. “Of course I do. Now come lay down.” He threw the blankets back so that Mike could lay down.  
Mike crawled into the bed and stayed away from Harvey. He turned himself towards the wall.  
Harvey moved himself to the middle of the bed and pulled Mike to his chest.  
“We were just lying together five minutes ago. Why is it a problem now?”  
“A little more awkward when you have protection on.” He said quietly.  
“It's not awkward for me.” Harvey whispered, arm wrapped around Mike, just like before.  
“Goodnight, Harvey.” Mike said quietly, but he didn't fall asleep. He laid there and he cried. He held Harvey's arm and cried everything in him out. When he eventually stopped, he turned and nestled his face into Harvey's neck. Harvey held him and rubbed his back.  
“It's okay.” Harvey whispered in Mike's ear.  
Mike got as close as humanly possible to Harvey's side. Harvey kissed his head, surprising Mike and himself with the closeness.  
Mike just couldn't sleep though. He needed the human contact and he was scared that if he fell asleep, Harvey would slip away.

\- 

It was 7am when a loud knock came to Mike's door.  
“I'll get it.” Harvey said as he untangled himself from Mike.  
He opened the door and was surprised to see Jessica.  
“Who is it?” Mike grumbled from the other room.  
“Just me.” Jessica called back.  
Harvey let her in.  
“Seems like you two had a night.” She eyed Harvey, who was still in just his boxers.  
“Wasn't like that!” Mike shouted from the other room.  
Jessica walked to Mike's bed. Mike was curled up and was sucking his thumb again.  
“Why don't you go get changed?” Harvey suggested.  
“Don't want to yet.” Mike mumbled, pulling his thumb from his mouth.  
Jessica smiled at that.  
Harvey left the room and went to the bathroom.  
Mike looked in that direction.  
He waited at least a minute before he spoke.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Why don't we go get some breakfast?”  
Harvey came out of the bathroom in his suit from the previous day.  
“Did I hear something about breakfast?” Harvey asked.  
Mike sat up and stretched.  
“Go get dressed.” Harvey said to Mike. 

 

\- 

 

“So, Harvey. Where are we going?” Mike asked.

They ended up deciding on a diner in Manhattan.  
It was Mike's favorite place.  
“So. What's the best thing to get here?” Jessica asked Mike. They had found a spot to sit at next to the window. Mike was on the inside with Harvey next to him and Jessica across from them.  
“Blueberry muffins.” He smiled. “They're the best.”  
“I'll have to get one.” She smiled then looked to Harvey.  
“Definitely get some coffee too.” Mike added.  
“You are not getting coffee.” Harvey looked up at Mike then back down at his menu.  
Mike sighed. “Why?”  
“I'll buy you some, some other time. You're going back to sleep when we're done here.”  
“Why? I'm not tired anymore.”  
“Cause I said so and you need sleep.”  
“That's bullshit, Harvey. I can get some coffee if I want to.”  
“This isn't up for discussion. Pick something else.” Harvey flipped Mike's menu so that it was on the drink side.  
Mike grumbled.  
“Harvey.” Jessica chided. “Don't be rude.”  
“I'm not being rude. Damn kid doesn't listen.”  
“I'm not a kid and I don't have to listen to you.” Mike said in what was possibly the most childish voice.  
“Michael. Harvey.” Jessica pressed her lips in a thin line.  
“Sorry.” Mike mumbled. He began chewing on his thumb. Harvey grabbed his hand to stop him.  
“Don't put your hands in your mouth.” Harvey tsked. “You don't know how many things you've touched since leaving the apartment.”  
“8.” Mike muttered.  
“What?” Harvey looked confused.  
“I've touched 8 things.” He went back to chewing at his thumb and looking at his menu.  
“That's disgusting.” Harvey took Mike's hand again and held it firmly on the table.

 

\- 

 

They ordered their food and were now waiting for it to come to them.  
Mike was gnawing at his thumb again.  
Harvey grabbed his hand again and said, “Seriously. Stop putting your hands in your mouth.”  
Mike looked upset as he yanked his hand from Harvey's hold. He looked out the window.  
The waitress brought the food and they gave their thanks.  
Mike ignored his plate and stared out the window.  
“Eat your food.”

 

-

 

“Alright. Well this was a very nice meal. I do have to say that was the best blueberry muffin I've ever eaten.” Jessica spoke.  
Mike smiled.  
“Yeah. Surprisingly, I liked it too.”  
“I knew you would.” Mike smiled.  
Harvey raised his eyebrows, questioning Mike's statement.  
“You eat hot dogs and bagels from street vendors.” Mike said.  
“Its New York. If I'm gonna die, it'll be in New Yorker fashion.” Harvey grinned.  
“You're weird.”  
“I have to agree with him on that.” Jessica laughed.  
“Alright. Let's get out of here. Mike needs more sleep.” Harvey said just as Mike yawned.  
“I'll find my way back home. Get him home.” She stood up and waved to them. “Bye, boys.”  
They both smiled to her.  
“Bye, Jessica.” Harvey spoke, Mike just gave her a small wave.  
Harvey stood up and waited for Mike to get up too.  
“Let's get you home.”  
Mike yawned again.  
Harvey guided him out of the diner and found where Ray was waiting for them.

 

-

 

“You want me to stay?” Harvey asked when they got to Mike's place.  
“If you want to.” Mike sounded like he definitely wanted Harvey to come in. “I'll survive on my own though.”  
“Alright.” Harvey said to Ray. “I'll see you tomorrow.”  
“Okay, boss.” Ray smiled.  
They got out of the car and went into the apartment.  
They made their way upstairs and Mike instantly collapsed on his bed, sticking his thumb into his mouth.  
“You need to change first.” Harvey said as he stood at the end of the bed.  
“I don't feel like it.” He mumbled into his pillow.  
“You need to. Come on.” Harvey nudged Mike's foot.  
“No.” Mike whined.  
“Fine. What did Trevor do when you act like this?”  
Mike looked up at Harvey, quickly taking the thumb from his mouth. “You're crossing a personal line, Harvey.”  
“A personal line?” Harvey gave Mike an amused huff.  
“Yes. A very personal line.” Mike sat up. “Please leave.”  
“Seriously? You're acting like a child, Mike. And you suck your damn thumb!”  
“Please leave.” Mike's lip was wobbling.  
“Is this some kind of weird kink? Do you have some bottled up emotions? Do you have daddy issues?” Harvey threw his arms up in questioning.  
Mike stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself.  
“Don't act like a child, Mike!”  
Mike was sobbing on the other side of the door.

 

\- 

 

Mike was still crying thirty minutes later. A knock sounded at the door and Harvey went and checked it.  
Donna came into the apartment. “Where is he?”  
“Bathroom.” Harvey had called her, telling her what happened. Well. Not in exact detail.  
“What the hell did you say to him?” Donna asked. She knocked on the door and all that was heard was a pitiful “Go away.” on the other side.  
“Mike. It's me. It's Donna.”  
The door opened and Donna came in, shutting the door behind herself.  
Mike wrapped his arms around her and cried into her neck.  
“What happened?” Donna rubbed his back.  
Mike didn't say anything.  
“I'm a freak.” Mike cried.  
“No you're not. Don't you dare say that.”  
“But it's true.”  
“Mikey. What happened?” She continued to rub Mike's back. “Did Harvey say something to you?”  
“He thinks I'm a freak. He's gonna fire me and he's gonna hate me forever.”  
“Forever?” Donna questioned. “I'm sure it wasn't that bad.”  
“It was. It was terrible.” Mike coughed. His throat was getting dry from sobbing.  
“Why don't we go back to your bed so that you can lay down?”  
“I can't. I need to change.”  
“Okay. Do you want me to get your clothes?”  
He shook his head yes.  
“Alright. Sit tight. I'll be right back.”  
She left the room and went to Mike's dresser.  
“Top drawer.” Harvey sighed. “He needs one of those.”  
She found some sweats in the bottom drawer and a soft shirt in a middle drawer. “Harvey. What the hell happened between you two?” She opened the top drawer, looking to Harvey.  
“It's not important.”  
“He really needs this?” Donna asked, holding up the protection.  
“Yeah.”  
She walked back to the bathroom and opened the door. Mike was sitting on the toilet lid. He looked like a kid who had just witnessed his parents in a full blown fist fight. He was terrified.  
“Mike. What's wrong, honey?” She set his clothes on the countertop.  
She knelt in front of him and held his hands.  
“Harvey can be really mean.” He sniffled.  
“Yeah. He's an ass.” She agreed. “What did he say that hurt you so bad?” She wiped a tear from his face.  
“He said a lot of things.” He mumbled.  
“Do I need to kick his ass?”  
“No. Maybe just slap him.” Mike huffed.  
Donna laughed. “Get ready for bed. I'll still be here when you come out. Okay?”  
“Okay.” He gave her a weak smile.  
She stood up and left. Mike got ready for bed.

 

-

 

Mike came out of the bathroom and went straight to his bed, avoiding eye contact with Harvey.  
Harvey got up and walked over to Mike's bed.  
Mike was laying down, looking at the wall.  
Harvey sat down. “I'm sorry. I said some rude things and crossed some lines.” He laid a hand on Mike's sounder.  
Mike turned to look at Harvey.  
“You're an ass.” Mike mumbled.  
Harvey laughed. He kicked off his shoes then climbed over Mike, pulling him to his chest.  
Donna came over and sat on the now empty side of the bed.  
“This is new. I thought you two hated each other.” She smiled.  
“Harvey doesn't hate people. It's a big cover up so nobody knows how much of a softie he is.” Mike smirked.  
“That was a secret!” Harvey gave a look to Mike.  
“It's not a secret. It's the truth.”  
“Do you need me to slap him still?” Donna asked.  
“Not this time.” Mike smiled to Donna.  
“Go to sleep.” Donna said as she stood up. “I'll see you two on Monday.”  
“Bye, Donna.” Harvey said.  
“Goodbye.” She gave them a wave.  
“Bye.” Mike mumbled, putting his thumb in his mouth once again. 

 

-

 

Mike was asleep just minutes after Donna had left. Harvey laid beside Mike until his breathing became heavy.  
He got up from the bed and went to the sofa. He took his phone out and tried to get some work done. Just moments after leaving, Mike came into the room.  
“Why’d you leave? You were keeping me warm.” Mike whined. He curled up on the sofa and laid his head on Harvey’s lap.  
Harvey laughed and just ran a hand through Mike's’ hair.  
“You’re such a baby.”  
Mike didn’t say anything. He just made himself comfortable and tried going back to sleep.  
Harvey finished a little bit of his work then nudged Mike to get up.  
“Come on. Let’s go back to bed.” Harvey pulled Mike to his feet.  
“Promise you won’t leave this time?”  
“Sure.”  
“Promise.” Mike said.  
“Yes. I promise.” Harvey sighed.  
Mike climbed into the bed and waited for Harvey to get in too.  
Harvey took his time. He took his suit pants off and his shirt, leaving him in his boxers.  
Mike rubbed his eyes, watching Harvey’s movements.  
Harvey laid down. He pulled Mike down from his sitting position and held him to his chest.  
“Don’t get too used to this. I can’t come over every night and take care of you.” Harvey mumbled.  
“No one said you had to be here.” Mike mumbled back.  
“Oh right. So I can go?” Harvey said jokingly. Mike didn’t take it as a joke though.  
“Please don’t leave.” He sounded desperate.  
“I’m not going anywhere, kid.” Harvey gave Mike a gentle kiss on the back of his head. “I think we’ve established this already.”  
Mike mumbled something incoherent.  
“What?” Harvey laughed.  
“When did we establish this?” Harvey knew that wasn’t what Mike had originally said, but he answered anyway.  
“I’m in my boxers laying in your bed. I don’t think I’m going anywhere anytime soon.”  
Mike smiled at that. “Yeah you should bring clothes next time.”  
“Oh. Next time?” Harvey smiled. “So we have established that something is going on?”  
“You’re like my dad, Harvey.” Mike turned his head to look up at Harvey. “But. You’re not my dad.” Mike turned his head back to the wall.  
“I think you’ve said that enough.” Harvey mumbled. “I know I’m not your dad.”  
“He was great, y’know.” Mike said quietly.  
Harvey just listened.  
“He used to play catch with me when he got home from work.” Mike’s voice was barely above a whisper. “We did a lot of stuff together.” Mike tightened his hold on Harvey. “Sometimes I can’t even remember what his voice sounded like.” Mike was crying now. “I don’t wanna forget, but it’s really hard to remember.”  
Harvey had no clue what to say.  
Mike turned towards Harvey.  
“Do you want kids?” Mike asked.  
“Haven't really thought about it.” Harvey spoke honestly. “Why do you ask?”  
“I dunno. Sometimes I think it would be fun, but I also don't want my kids to have to live without a dad if something happens to me.”  
Mike fell asleep shortly after asking this.  
Harvey just laid there and listened to Mike's breathing.  
He allowed himself to slip off into sleep.

 

\- 

 

Harvey woke up when he heard whimpering. He sat up and saw Mike curled up on the other side of the bed, shaking and shivering.  
Mike was mumbling something and Harvey tried to listen to what he was saying.  
“Dad. No. Don't leave. Dad.”  
Harvey moved over and noticed that Mike had tears rolling down his face. He pulled the blankets up and wrapped himself around Mike.  
Harvey held the younger man and started shushing him. “Mike. Calm down. It's okay.”  
Mike continued mumbling and shivering.  
Harvey sat up on his elbow and rubbed Mike's arm. Trying to give him some warmth.  
“Mike. Wake up.” Harvey said, his voice a little louder than he was previously speaking. “Mike. Come on. Wake up.”  
Mike slowly opened his eyes. He shot up and started panting. Harvey sat up too and wrapped an arm around Mike.  
Mike turned towards Harvey and sobbed into his shoulder. “Shh. It's okay.” Harvey whispered. “It's all gonna be okay.”  
“I'm sorry.” Mike sniffled. “I'm so sorry.”  
“No. It's okay. You don't need to apologize.”  
“Why are you still here?” Mike gently pushed Harvey away. “You should go. You really shouldn't be dealing with me.”  
Harvey sighed. “I chose to be here.”  
“You should go.” Mike got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, locking himself inside.  
Harvey got up. “Mike. Open the door.”  
The shower started on the other side of the door. Harvey made his voice louder. “Come on, Mike.”  
There was no response so Harvey just put his suit pants back on and put his shirt on.  
He put his shoes on then waited a few more minutes.  
He didn't want to leave Mike alone, but he was an adult and he could take care of things on his own.  
Harvey gave one last look to the bathroom door then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry that this is so OOC. If you like ooc-ness that's cool though. Thanks for the kudos and comments. Enjoy ♡


	6. Years ago, today.

*Flashback*

“Come on, Mikey. Get in your pajamas and I'll read you a story.” Trevor lifted Mike up from his sofa.  
“I don't want a story, daddy. I wanna watch tv.” Mike attempted to look around Trevor to see the tv.  
“Your brain will rot if you keep watching too much tv.”  
“No it won't! I just wanna watch one more episode of Bugs Bunny!”  
Trevor moved his hand to support Mike's bottom. He rested his other hand on Mike's back.  
“Why didn't you tell me you needed a change?” Trevor asked.  
Mike just shrugged.  
Trevor laid Mike back down onto the sofa, letting him watch the tv again. “Wait there.”  
“Okay.” Mike said with a yawn. His eyes refocused on the television screen.  
Trevor got the needed items and some pajamas then returned to Mike.  
He sat beside him and pulled his pants off.  
He undid the day protection that Mike had on, replacing it with the nighttime protection.  
Mike was watching the tv with sleepy eyes and his thumb in his mouth.  
“Daddy. Can you still read me a story?” Mike's voiced was lisped slightly because of his thumb.   
Trevor laughed lightly. “Yeah. Come on. Let's get up so we can get your pants on.”  
“Don't want pants.” Mike got up and ran past Trevor.  
Trevor ran behind him and lifted him up.  
Mike giggled and tried to squirm out of Trevor’s arms.  
Trevor carried him to the bed and plopped him down.   
Mike moved over so that Trevor could get into the bed beside him. He waited for Trevor to get comfortable before he wrapped himself around him. 

\- Present Day -

Mike came into work looking drained.  
He felt as bad as he looked.  
He didn't get much sleep and he never put on his night protection so he ended up with soaked sheets.  
Mike acted as if everything was fine.  
He walked to the bullpen and sat at his desk.  
He went over some paperwork and tried to figure out some of the case issues that were laid out before him.

*Flashback*

Trevor came into Mike's apartment without warning.  
He found Mike curled up in his bed with just a pullup on. Trevor walked over to Mike's side and sat down.  
“Mike. Wake up.” He nudged his sleeping friend. “I brought you some breakfast.”  
Mike rolled over and rubbed his eyes.  
“What are you doing here, Trev?” Mike slowly sat up and happily accepted the bagel that was being held out to him.  
“Did you do something? You never bring me food without reason.”  
“A guy can't bring his friend breakfast for no reason?”  
Mike looked at Trevor then shrugged.  
“I'll be right back.” Mike got up from his bed and stretched.  
He went over to his dresser and grabbed some pants and a pullup.  
Trevor watched him go to the bathroom and come back out with a padded bum.  
“Having some problems?” Trevor asked.   
“Don't wanna talk about it.” Mike climbed back into his bed and said, “What did you get me to eat?”  
Trevor just handed over the carry out box that contained pancakes and bacon.   
“Thanks, Trev.” Mike smiled.  
The silence spread between them for at least five minutes. Mike was the one that eventually broke it.  
“It's been twelve years.” He mumbled, knowing Trevor knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“Trevor. I can't stand this.” Tears began rolling down Mike's cheeks. “I remember every goddamn thing, but I'm forgetting what my own parents voices sounded like.”  
Trevor pulled Mike into his lap and kissed his head.  
“I miss them.” Mike buried his face in Trevor’s neck. “I miss them so goddamn much.”

*Present Day*

“Where’s Mike?” Donna walked into Harvey's office, questioning him.  
“At his desk, I'm assuming.” Harvey looked up from his work. “Is there a problem?”  
“Oh no. You have no clue.” Donna sighed. “Do you know what happened 13 years ago, yesterday?”  
Harvey’s face went from confused to understanding in less than 2 seconds.  
“Dumbass.” Donna mumbled as she left to sit back at her desk.  
Harvey sent Mike an email to get him to come to his office. He didn't want to bother Mile further by coming to get him from the bullpen.  
Mike walked up to the office and opened the door.  
“Hey. What was so urgent? Did that merger go through?” Mike asked as if everything was normal.  
“Are you feeling alright?” Harvey asked.  
“Yeah. I'm fine.” Mike looked back towards Donna. He knew she clued Harvey in.  
Mike completely went back to the door and said, “I’ve got work to do. I can't really talk right now.” He quickly left and Harvey watched him go.  
Donna pressed the com. “How could you just let him leave?”  
“If he wants to talk about it then we'll talk. We have work to do right now, Donna.” Harvey stood up and put a record on so he could focus better.

*Flashback*

“Let's do something. I don't want you to stay in here all cooped up and sad.” Trevor nudged Mike.  
“I- I can't. I just don't wanna be outside right now.”  
“Mikey.” Trevor sighed.  
“Just leave. I don't need you to be here.” Mike laid down and pulled his blanket over his head.  
Trevor took the empty tray of food and put it back in the bag. He took his jacket and shoes off then climbed into the bed. He wrapped an arm around Mike's waist.  
Mike started to sniffle and sob. He turned his body so it was facing Trevor’s.  
“I want them back.” He cried into Trevor's neck.  
“I know, man. They were awesome parents.”  
“I wish I could wake up and none of it would've happened.” He mumbled. “I miss them, daddy.”  
“I know.” Trevor wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close. He kissed Mike on the head and whispered calming words in his ear.  
Mike eventually fell asleep, clutching onto Trevor’s shirt like a lifeline.

-Present Day-

Mike was hoping the ground would swallow him whole. Everyone in the office was pushing past each other and trying to get work done.  
He sat at his desk and tried to finish the files that were piled atop it.  
Louis walked in and stopped at Mike's desk.  
“Do you have the files I asked you to do?”  
Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
He rooted through the pile on his desk and found the two for Louis. He was thankful he decided to do those first.  
Louis grabbed them and walked away, not giving any thanks to Mike.

-

Harvey walked through the bullpen and made his way to Mike's desk.  
He took note of how quiet everyone got when he walked in.  
Mike looked up, clearly noticing the change in volume.  
When he saw Harvey he looked back down.  
He kept highlighting things and making notes.  
“Come on.” Harvey said. “Come to my office.”  
Mike stayed at his office. “I'm busy.”  
Harvey bent over and closed the file Mike was working on. “What the hell?” Mike half shouted.  
“Come on.” Harvey said again, keeping his hand pressed to the file so Mike couldn't open it again.  
Mike stared at Harvey.  
“I'm not coming with you.” Mike crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.  
Harvey leaned forward more and whispered, “If you don't get your ass over there then I'll carry you over there.”  
Mike stared for a second longer.  
Harvey started to walk around the pen and Mike was quick to stand up.  
He grabbed his bag and his jacket.  
He walked past Harvey and into his office.  
He sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms.  
Harvey walked in after and gave a smirk to Donna.  
She just smiled back and said, “Does he need a time out?” She laughed lightly.  
“He'll be good.” Harvey walked into his office and shut the door behind himself.  
Harvey walked over and sat beside Mike. He lounged back in the chair and wrapped an arm around the sofa behind Mike.  
“How come when I get all messed up you just pile shit on my desk?”  
“I know you like to be distracted when you get all messed up.”  
Mike threw his head back and it hit Harvey's arm.  
Harvey looked at him.   
Mike turned his head to look at Harvey and he instantly broke, tears filling his eyes.  
He fell into Harvey's side and cried.  
After a few minutes of Mike crying, Donna rushed in and shut the door behind herself.  
She sat on the other side of Mike and rubbed his back. “Shh. It's okay, Mikey.”  
Mike sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
He took a deep breath and stood up.  
“I should get back to work.” Mike wiped his face and picked up his bag.  
“Mike.” Harvey had a warning tone to his voice.  
“I need to go and get my shit together.” Mike walked to the door. “Call me back if something comes up with that case.”  
Harvey and Donna watched Mike leave.

-

Mike walked down the hallway, but as he was walking he passed Rachel.  
“Hey, gorgeous.” He flirted.  
“I'm really busy, Mike.” She sighed.   
“Okay.” Mike instantly deflated.   
Rachel looked up at him. “What's wrong?” She looked concerned now.   
“It's nothing.” He threw on a grin. “I'll see you later.”  
“Are you sure? I'm sure I can spare a minute.”  
“No. You're really busy.” Mike continued to smile. “Gotta work hard to be a lawyer.” He gave her a salute and she rolled her eyes.  
“Bye, Mike.” She laughed as she watched him leave.  
“Bye, Rach.” He gave her a small wave and made his way back to the pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to add a link to that vine / video where the guy says "I'm still a piece of garbage."  
> I was gonna add it cause I updated this liiiike 7 months after I was meant to.  
> I haven't even been that busy, just lazy.  
> I kind of don't like the way this ended off.

**Author's Note:**

> Very ooc, thanks for the kudos and comments, though ♡ I'm shit at updating btw. So sorry for adding chapters ten years later than I plan.


End file.
